


Until the End of Time

by kivalina



Category: Glee
Genre: Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivalina/pseuds/kivalina
Summary: Whispers and touch and the spiral of feelings when two souls blaze into one.





	Until the End of Time

Whispers.

Fragments of love songs ending in hums and sighs and butterfly kisses.

A tickle drawn slowly into a caress and a muffled laugh ending in a stuttered gasp.

Invocations of devotion and a silent benediction of synchronized motion, breaths matched, hitching now and then on the cusp of a cry, a moan, a plea… fingers skating up over ribs leaving goosebumps in their wake like ripples on silvered moonlit waters. Breath huffs hot and sweet, lips gliding and pressing tiny dots of adoration over a beloved canvas, as sharp inhaled breath creates a hollow of want, a hotwire connection to points of electric pleasure zinging out from the centre to finger tips, grasping, clutching, twisting material in knots, and toes curling down, down, burrowing deeply, grounding a body in spasm. A single sharp cry, a hushed groan and in the quiet hours of a sleeping world, the shadows shift and tangle with the muted glow of predawn as entwined limbs come to rest… Nose to nose, mirrored smiles soft and sated, splayed fingers guardians of cherished heartbeats spiralling down from their wild rhythm towards a peaceful thrum… shared dreams of a love begun with two words under a vaulted ceiling and an instantaneous fusion of souls…

“ _Excuse me_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> This is blink-an-you-miss-it Klaine. Mostly it was the rhythm of the words that caught in my brain and would not let go until I had jotted them down. I suppose it's really just poetry that is disguised as a ficlet... but I do love moments of intense intimacy and connection, and years later this still makes me happy.


End file.
